Rencontre insolite au clair de lune
by Mariie21
Summary: Une nuit d'automne, un loup solitaire erre dans les bois, tandis qu'une jeune femme pleure un amour impossible... Tonks/Remus


_Bonjour à tous, _

_J'ai toujours aimé le couple Rémus/Tonks que je trouve particulièrement attachant. Je vous livre ici ma version du jour où ils ont donné une chance à leur amour._

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis via les reviews._

_Bonne Lecture._

* * *

**_Rencontre insolite au clair de Lune_**

« Le crépuscule était clair, le ciel complètement dégagé offrait une vue particulièrement magnifique sur la pleine Lune immense en cette soirée d'automne. Des milliers d'étoiles brillaient autour d'elle, l'accompagnant dans sa course nocturne de leurs scintillements argentés. Quelques fois, un avion ou un satellite passaient également dans cette immensité et perturbaient le sillage tranquille de l'astre. Juste au dessous de ce spectacle magnifique se tenait une forêt, une grande étendue sombre dans la nuit noire, la légère brise qui soufflait dans leurs cimes faisait bruisser leur feuille dans un chuchotement ininterrompu et délicat.

Il avait plu ces derniers jours. L'odeur de la terre au pied des arbres était plus humide, plus chargée les différentes espèces végétales de la forêt semblaient se battre pour obtenir les notes de têtes et le combat était loin d'être gagné… Ce méli-mélo de senteurs était particulièrement déroutant pour qui le reniflait mais il était surtout agréable. Les petits animaux s'arrêtaient et humaient l'air pendant quelques minutes savourant leur tranquillité dans ce coin de paradis où presque personne n'osait jamais s'aventurer.

Mais le calme n'était véritablement qu'apparent. Les petites bêtes qui se délectaient de cette belle nuit redressèrent vivement la tête en entendant le bruissement de fines pattes contre les feuilles encore humides qui avaient dégringolées des arbres. Une à une, elles dégagèrent le passage au roi de la forêt, celui qui n'était présent qu'une fois par mois et celui qui leur faisait tout de même un peu peur avec son regard perçant d'intelligence. Il avait tout d'un animal, mais ses yeux, ses yeux étaient d'une intelligence inouïe, comme les grandes créatures qui marchaient sur deux pattes et qui venaient parfois se promener dans la forêt.

Son museau allongé était collé au sol, comme s'il suivait une piste particulière, ses pattes foulaient presque silencieusement la terre, essayant d'éviter au maximum de faire trop de bruit et de déranger la vie sauvage. Son long corps à la fourrure noire se mouvait bien plus gracieusement qu'à certaines périodes où il était tout simplement incohérent. Tout en lui dégageait de la noblesse, et pourtant les créatures de la forêt n'avait jamais vu spectacle aussi triste que ce loup, errant seul parmi les arbres tous les mois à la pleine Lune.

Il fléchit les pattes arrière et s'assit sur le feuillage mordoré, gardant le dos très droit dans une attitude presque humaine. Il leva la tête vers le ciel et l'admira tout son soûl au travers des branches des arbres. La Lune lui faisait face, lui disait bonsoir avec sa bonhomie habituelle habité d'une mélancolie sans précédent, le grand loup ouvrit la gueule et hurla de toutes ses forces. Dans son cri, il exprimait sa tristesse, son désespoir et sa colère contre le monde injuste dans lequel il vivait.

Le grand animal majestueux lâcha aussi toute la frustration qu'il avait en refusant l'amour que la femme qu'il aimait lui donnait mais qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'accepter en retour. Sa condition était trop dangereuse pour qu'il puisse se donner entièrement à elle et ce, même si tout son corps lui disait d'accepter son amour. Il crevait d'envie d'oublier sa raison et d'écouter ce que son cœur lui hurlait dans tout son être, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle était trop fort pour qu'il ose la mettre en danger pour lui.

Sur le seuil de la forêt se trouvait un petit cottage usé par les années. Il semblait tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée et il n'aurait pas été étonnant de voir Hansel et Gretel franchir le portillon du jardin en se tenant la main et en riant joyeusement. Ce jardin, d'ailleurs, paraissait laissé à l'abandon et la nature commençait doucement à reprendre ses droits. De longues herbes folles bordaient la clôture tout au long de la maisonnette, des fleurs sauvages poussaient dans le désordre dans la pelouse ce qui laissait de jolies tâches de couleurs par endroit, et enfin des rosiers qui n'avaient pas du être taillés depuis des années envahissaient progressivement les murs.

La maisonnette en elle-même semblait avoir mieux supporté les années que le jardin. Le toit de chaume était en parfait état, comme s'il était entretenu avec rigueur et une légère fumée s'élevait de la cheminée. Les murs blanchis à la chaux étaient parsemés de colombages magnifiques qui donnaient encore plus de cachet à la maison et enfin la petite porte peinte en bleu, tout comme les barrières extérieures, était vierge de toute trace d'usure. Aux fenêtres rondes, de jolis rideaux bleutés ornaient la vue mais derrière l'une d'elles, un visage mélancolique lorgnait la forêt.

A l'intérieur de la petite maison, une jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyants regardait inlassablement vers la forêt, elle semblait attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle était vêtue simplement à la mode sorcière, une vielle robe élimée noire lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles où l'on devinait également des bottes au cuir usé de dragon. Ses cheveux, rouges cette fois-là, descendaient en ondulant légèrement jusqu'à ses épaules tels des flammes qui lui léchaient le visage. Ses lèvres pleines tremblaient comme s'il n'avait fallu qu'un seul mot pour qu'elle se mette à pleurer et ses yeux gris reflétaient les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment.

La lune venait caresser son visage triste et plus elle la fixait plus elle avait envie de craquer, chaque fois que son regard venait à croiser le visage dessiné de la lune sa douleur refaisait surface et c'était un peu plus dur à chaque instant. Pourquoi devait-elle endurer autant de souffrance pour un sentiment aussi pur que l'amour ? Avec des sentiments réciproques pourquoi s'infliger autant de peine ? Pourquoi la rejeter alors qu'ils s'aimaient profondément ? Ils avaient tous les deux le droit au bonheur, alors pourquoi s'en priver ? Elle n'arrivait plus à comprendre.

Il ne lui avait pas dit, bien évidemment, mais les yeux ne mentent jamais. Les siens lui avaient exprimé toute la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour elle. Quelques fois même, elle avait cru apercevoir une lueur de passion dans son regard, mais elle l'avait peut-être imaginé. Il ne se sentait pas assez bien pour elle, mais la jeune femme était têtue et son amour puissant, elle ne pouvait pas renoncer comme ça du jour au lendemain. Et ce soir, alors que la Lune était pleine, tous ses sentiments refaisaient surface.

Soudain, un hurlement solitaire déchira le calme du cottage. Le cœur de la jeune femme se fendit en deux à nouveau, c'était une flèche en pleine poitrine. Tandis que le loup s'égosillait, elle se laissa glisser le long d'un mur, peinant à reprendre ses esprits. C'était trop dur de supporter cela toute seule, son cœur lui criait de sortir, d'agir pour qu'enfin elle ait droit à sa propre fin heureuse. Sa détermination nouvelle lui fit ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'elle voulait vraiment ses cheveux raccourcirent et prirent une teinte bleutée et ses yeux – toujours gris – prirent un nouvel éclat. Prise dans son élan, la jeune femme passa la porte sans la refermer et s'élança dans la forêt. L'aube n'était plus très loin désormais …

Les branches des arbres lui éraflaient le visage et les bras, mais elle s'en moquait, la seule chose qui lui importait été de retrouver son loup solitaire, de lui faire entendre raison. Elle courrait inlassablement, ne ressentant plus aucune forme de fatigue. Ses forces semblaient avoir été décuplées par l'espoir. Un espoir fou que cette fois il ne la repousse pas, qu'il accepte les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui ainsi que ceux qu'il éprouvait pour elle. A chaque foulée, son cœur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine, elle sentait qu'elle approchait de plus en plus de son but final.

Finalement, elle déboucha dans une clairière complètement dégagée entourée de grands chênes centenaires. La jeune femme ralentit sa course et s'approcha doucement du centre, un grand loup noir aux yeux mélancoliques s'y tenait droit comme un i, dans une attitude très humaine. Elle regarda en arrière, le ciel se dégageait, les nuages se perdaient dans des teintes violines annonçant l'aube. Bientôt, elle ne craindrait plus rien. Elle continua à s'approcher faisant fi du regard incertain du loup qui semblait vouloir reculer à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

Les derniers pas furent les plus durs, peut-être parce que ses yeux étaient brouillés par les larmes. Sa poussée d'adrénaline avait disparu, emportant avec elle son optimisme insensé qui lui semblait bien idiot maintenant. La jeune femme se força pourtant à avancer, refusant tout net de ne pas avoir de réponse cette fois-ci. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur du bel animal, elle avança une main tremblotante vers son museau, ne voyant pas un signe d'opposition dans les yeux du loup elle la posa doucement. Elle crut entendre un petit gémissement dans la gorge de l'animal mais soudain, le soleil perça entre les nuages. La jeune femme fut momentanément aveuglée et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le beau loup avait disparu.

Il avait été remplacé par l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Ne retenant plus ses larmes, elle se jeta dans ses bras et savoura la sensation de le sentir contre son corps. Mais elle avait peur, peur qu'il réalise ce qu'il était en train de faire et la repousse une nouvelle fois alors quand au bout de quelques minutes il se dégagea doucement de son étreinte elle fut prise de panique.

-Non… Je t'en supplie … Ne me laisse pas …. Nous pouvons le faire, sanglotait-elle contre son épaule

-Chut… Je ne vais pas m'en aller, je veux juste te regarder dans les yeux, expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce

Surprise, elle releva la tête et s'éloigna un peu de lui afin de lui faire face. Lorsqu'il était transformé, il gardait exactement le même regard, ce regard apeuré et hésitant qui faisait de lui l'homme le plus doux et le plus attachant qu'elle connaissait. Mais soudain, ce regard qu'elle connaissait si bien changea, il se fit plus sûr et plus jovial. Un léger sourire gagna ses lèvres, faisant apparaître ses dents blanches.

-Je n'arrive plus à te résister Nymphadora…

-Rémus, gémit-elle, ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora !

Il l'attira à elle, respirant son parfum à pleins poumons, profitant de cette étreinte pour s'imprégner tout à fait de sa présence, de son amour. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, en se promettant de la garder auprès de lui pour toujours…. »

_Le jeune homme referma le journal qu'il tenait entre ses mains et qu'il venait d'achever, il releva la tête vers son filleul et lui sourit doucement._

_-Tu vois Teddy, c'est comme cela que tes parents sont réellement tombés amoureux. Après cela, ils ne se sont plus jamais quittés._

* * *

_Merci de m'avoir lu, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette OS, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu._

_xo Marie_


End file.
